The Obsolete
by maverick9871
Summary: As the kidnaping of the chancellor is about to begin the empire and new republic fleet appear to engage the confederacy. Why are they here and what can cause Dooku to scream in terror. Find out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Star Wars. AU

General Grievous stood on the bridge of his battleship and asked "Time." in a husky mechanical voice.

A battle droid said "3 minutes sir."

Grievous said "Excellent. Prepare to drop out of lightspeed. Have my ship ready for take off in the hanger and contact Count Dooku." as he coughed and paced back and forward.

A battle droid said "Right away sir." as he sent out the orders.

3 minutes later the battleship came out of hyperspace along with a fleet of trade federation and Confederacy battle ships.

Before anyone had time to react alarms went off as the command ship was hit by laser fire.

Grievous ordered "Shields up. Identify the threat."

A battle droid said "Sir, we have unknown star fighters flying around our ships sir and we are being hailed sir."

Grievous narrowed his eyes and said "Open frequency."

As a droid pressed a button a male voice said "This is Rogue leader to General Grievous. Surrender your fleet or be destroyed."

Grievous blinked and Count Dooku voice from behind him said "My, seems that our entrance was not as surprising as we had originally thought."

Grievous turned away from Dooku and asked "How many fighters are there." as the ship was rocked with another volley of laser fire.

A droid said "12 sir."

Grievous coughed and laughed and said "12....they expect us to surrender to them with 12 ships......Launch all fighters and destroy them. Order all capital ships to begin blockade of the planet. Once these 'flies' are taken care of I will capture the Chancellor."

Dooku narrowed his eyes as he looked out the window and said "There is something wrong here.....I sense.....a disturbance in the force."

Grievous ignored Dooku words and watched as the other ships in the fleet began to launch their fighters.

Wedge Antilles sat in his X-wing and saw the enemy fighters being launched and he said "Alright Rogues, form up, the balls rolling and we only got one shot at this. Take out as many stragglers as you can and proceed with the plan. Good hunting, Rogue Leader out." as he navigated his X-wing toward the on coming fighters and switched his lasers from quad to individual settings and began to let fire as he navigated through the enemy fighters who flew by also trying to hit the X-wings.

A voice came across the comm and said "You see how slow those things are."

Wedge said "Quit the chatter Red 4. They maybe slower and outdated to our fighters but it only takes one shot and they have numbers."

Dooku saw as the enemy fighters took out 16 droid star fighters in less then 30 seconds and said "Those crafts are not republic star fighters. I don't know who they are but they are more agile then both ours and the republics."

Grievous coughed as he looked at the battle screen and he said "Order all fighters to force the enemy fighters away from our battle ships. We can't continue to waste time or the operation will be a failure."

A battle droid said "Roger, roger." as he sent out the orders.

Wedge saw all the enemy fighters who were guarding the battle ships turn toward them and Wedge said "There it is boys. Lets show them the door and make the jump to lightspeed on my mark...............3.....2......1.....NOW." as he activated his X-wings hyper drive. The other Rogues did as well seconds later.

As the droid ships chased after Rogue squadron Grievous laughed and said "See, those fighters are no match for ours. They run like insects."

Dooku watched as the droid star fighters were nearly on top of the X-wings when his eyes went wide and Grievous screamed "IMPOSSIBLE. NO STARFIGHTER THAT SMALL HAS A HYPERDRIVE ENGINE."

A droid screamed "SIR, ENEMY STARFIGHTERS COMING FROM THE SURFACE OF UNKNOWN DESIGN."

Dooku turned to look at the screen as did Grievous and he said "How many star fighters"

The droid said "10 squadron sir."

Dooku asked in a more aggravated voice "How is it that they were able to get so close to us without us noticing." seeing the ships head toward them strafing all the battleships with laser fire before they attack and engage the droid star fighters

The droid said "It appears they used incoming and outgoing cargo ships to hold their fighters sir....."

Dooku frowned and said "This is most unexpected. I believe that we should make a withdraw."

Grievous asked "Where are our star fighter support." as he was trying to figure out what is happening.

The droid said "Engaging the enemy still trying to return from chasing the first squad sir. Eta 60 seconds sir." as a laser strike from a Tie fighter hit the shield of the bridge of the battleship.

Grievous growled and said "Enough. Begin escape. Order the droid control ship to....."

Anything else he was going to say was silenced as more alarms went off and a droid screamed "SIR, MULTIPLE BATTLESHIPS OF UNKNOWN DESIGN INCOMING FROM HYPERSPACE SIR."

Grievous screamed "WHAT." as he looked at the new ships emerging out of hyperspace.

Another droid screamed "SIR, MULTIPLE GRAVITY WELLS APPEARING AROUND THE FLEET. HYPERSPACE TRAVEL IS BECOMING IMPOSSIBLE NOW SIR." as 10 Mon calamari star cruisers appeared in a circle around the confederacy ships in a ring as well as 10 imperial star destroyers.

Dooku eyes were tracking all the information as best as he could and thought "_who are these people and where did they come from and why is it......by the force, what are those 3 ships." _as he saw three super star destroyers drop out of hyperspace forming a triangle.

Before a single thought could become words the Mon calamari, star destroyers and super star destroyers opened fire each targeting a battle ship except for the one Dooku and Grievous were on.

Grievous seeing several ships explode said "Get us out of here. We can't handle firepower of that magnitude. Have the star fighters clear us a path" in a commanding and scared voice.

A droid asked "What star fighters sir. The first squad that disappeared earlier has returned and with the ones from the planet have decimated our star fighters."

Dooku tensed a moment and said "I must say, your stealth skills are commendable." as he turned his head and looked behind him as he saw a short gray skin creature with a black cloak on.

Grievous said "Kill them." as he saw 5 more in the room.

The one holding the blade at Dooku back said "I wouldn't do that. We sent to make sure you open communications. Lord Vader wish to discuss your surrender. Surrender you will or be destroyed. Matter not what happen to us. We serve our master even in death."

Dooku thought "_skills such as these would aid my master greatly. To sneak not only on board but up on me here with all the sensors these droid ships have. Amazing."_ and said "General Grievous....open communications. I wish to speak with this Lord Vader."

Vader stood on the bridge of the Executor when a communication officer said "My Lord, the enemy flagship is hailing us."

Vader said "Good. My Noghri assassin were able to do their mission perfectly. Open communications."

Grievous and Dooku waited several moments when the sound of breathing through a respirator was heard and Dooku felt a presence prick his mind and then forcefully slam his body onto the ground and Vader's voice said "You will know your place in my presence fallen Jedi. I am Darth Vader, Dark lord of the Sith."

Dooku said "You are no Sith ghhhh..." as he felt his throat being crushed.

Vader said "I find your lack of faith disturbing." as he waited for several moments before releasing the choke hold of Dooku.

Dooku gasped for breath and thought "_my lord, he can attack me at even this distance."_ as he looked at the super star destroyer that was ready to destroy the ship he was on in an instant.

Grievous asked "What is it you want Vader."

Vader breathing was all that was heard for several moments and he said "To send a message to your master."

Just then alarms went off on the CIS ship and Grievous asked "What now." in annoyance.

The droid said "Sir, the Republic fleet is dropping out of hyperspace sir."

Grievous growled and said "We were delayed that long. Skywalker and General Kenobi was not suppose to return for another 4 hours. How did they know we would be here."

Vader voice over the Comm said "I sent them a message early notifying them of you attack. Now General Grievous, you and Count Dooku will surrender to my Noghri warriors while your ship is towed into our cargo bay and in case you were thinking of escaping in an escape pod or using your battle droids to fight your way out this will change your plans, Admiral, fire all the EMP laser at that ship and make sure all electrical devices on board are neutralized besides the bridge.

Dooku and Grievous eyes were wide as they heard this as EMP laser from the Executor hit the ship several times.

Dooku said "It appears as if we have no choice for now General. Surrender to these....men and we will wait. My master will not let this pass." as he saw their battleship being drawn into the cargo bay of the Executor.

Grievous glared at Dooku and said "Very well Dooku. I will surrender.....for now." as he surrender his weapons and Dooku surrender his to the Noghri.

Once they were on board the Executor they were lead out by the Noghri warriors to the landing bay of the Executor where there was 2 Legions of storm troopers pointing blasters at them.

Dooku said "A most unwelcoming greeting."

The Storm troopers suddenly all stood at attention in 2 rows and Dooku and Grievous saw the for of Vader walking toward them and Dooku thought "_Perhaps he is a Sith after all."_ with fear in his head.

Vader stopped 20 feet away from the 2 men and he breathed several times slowly and Dooku felt the force being used and Grievous screamed as his body was lifted off the ground and Vader said "I have wanted to do this to you for a very LONG, long time." as each arm was pulled apart from Grievous body as he screamed out in pain. After he lost all 4 of his arms his legs were then riped off and Vader breathing hissed one more time before he let the rest of the body of Grievous fall to the ground and said "Commander, take this pile of scrap to the recycling center and have his armor melted down before his eyes. Have his organics placed in a glass jar full of bacta with a voice translator put on it so I may hear his screams as I torture him when I am bored."

A trooper said "Yes Lord Vader." as he motioned for several storm troopers to aid him.

Once the body of Grievous was taken away Vader looked at Dooku and said "Walk with me." as he began to walk away.

Dooku unsure about what to do began to follow beside Vader and they soon reached the turbo lift and it began to move and Vader said "You have many questions Dooku. Questions you wish to have answers to so you may serve your master. Correct."

Dooku said "Yes. My master would be most interested in the recent developments.

Dooku felt as if he was being choked again and Vader said "Wrong. Your master is nothing now and within the hour shall be dead. Darth Sidious is nothing compared to me. I am your new master. Failure to follow my orders will result in your death. Your days of following him are now over. You now belong to me." as he released Dooku as the doors to the turbo lift opened and Dooku eyes opened wide as he saw a sight that would make anyone in the rebel alliance or Empire piss themselves. The Torture and Interrogation department on Vader's personal super star destroyer.

Dooku was drug out of the turbo lift with force pull as the door closed screams of Dooku could be heard echoing to any who dared to listen.

General Kenobi and Anakin were on board their clone star destroyer with their fleet when it dropped out of hyperspace and both men were wide eyed as they saw the mass of floating debri in space over the capital planet as well as the armada of ships that now surrounded Grievous's flagship.

Kenobi said "Identify those ships."

A clone trooper said "We have no data on those ships sir....but we are being hailed by one of them sir."

Kenobi looked at Anakin and said "Put them on."

A voice came across the Comm and said "This is General Solo of the New Republic fleet. Are you General Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker."

Ben said "Yes we are General Solo but I am afraid you have us at a disadvantage."

Han chuckled and said "Understandable. I see you got our message about the Confederacy plan to attack and kidnap the Chancellor. Now don't worry about Grievous and Dooku. My father-in-law is dealing with them personally and trust me, asking HIM if you can date his daughter means several full battery of torture and interrogations and hurting her for even an instant has you placed in carbonite and sold to a Hutt but enough of that. We have information vital to the survival of the Republic as well as the Jedi order. I request you would allow me to bring my personal ship and one escort star fighter to join you........Good news boys, Dooku and Grievous have both been taken prisoner on board the Executor. Now would you allow me and my party to come on board."

Ben motioned with his hand and a clone trooper said "Comm is muted sir."

Anakin asked "What the hells going on here. We been chasing Dooku and Grievous all over the Galaxy for years now and these guys show up and take them and a good chunk of their fleet in one shot."

Ben asked "Did you sence it."

Anakin frowned and said "Yeah, multiple force users, feels like Jedi but I don't recognize any of them and one is.....one feels like a Sith and I don't believe it is Dooku. He never felt as dark as that one does."

Ben asked "Do you think it could be the one Dooku mentioned back on Geonosis."

Anakin bit his lip and said "I don't know master. The only way we will find out anything is to meet them. If it is then we are at a severe disadvantage. I read the tactical read out, they got several ships able to create gravity wells so they can pull a ship out of hyperspace anywhere they want and those star fighters appear to be even faster then ours or the Confederacy."

Ben nods and motions with his hand and said "Are you still there General Solo."

Han said "Yeah. I figured it might take a few minutes for you to decide since we are unknowns to you. I assume that you are ready to meet us."

Ben said "Yes though I ask how many guest we will be expecting."

Han said "My self, my wife, a Wookie, 2 droids, 2 Jedi and 10 guards."

Ben said "Very well. We will be expecting your party shortly in our hanger bay."

Han said "Understood, Solo out." as the communications was canceled.

On board the Super Star Destroyer Knight Hammer Han asked "So you ready for this princess."

Leia said "I have no choice Han. To save our future we had to do this. Luckily we have this chance."

Han nods and said "Well lets go, the others are in the hanger bay waiting us. Lando, you got the fleet."

Lando said "Understood old buddy. Just watch your exhaust pipe."

Han said "Will do." as he left with his wife.

20 minutes later the Millennium falcon was setting down in the hanger bay of the clone battleship Rally and General Kenobi and Anakin stood there and Anakin said "What a piece of Junk."

On the ramp of the Falcon Han and Chewie eyebrows twitched and Luke thought "_sounds familiar."_

Han walked out onto the deck and said "She may not look like much but she can do .7 past lightspeed. Plus she's got it where it counts. She's taken out something bigger and more dangerous then those big boys we came in with."

Both men took a new look at the Falcon and Kenobi said "Forgive my young friend here. I am General Kenobi, this is Anakin Skywalker. Are you General Solo."

Han said "Yeah, this is my wife Leia," she nods "my best friend Chewbacca" Chewy roars "The lady with red hair is my sister in law Mara, and then my brother in law Jedi Master Luke."

Anakin and Kenobi both looked at look and Kenobi said "I am sorry to say that I have not ever heard of you Master Luke."

Luke said "I am not surprised you haven't since I have yet to actually be born. Allow me to introduce myself formally. I am Luke Skywalker." making both Anakin and Kenobi wide eyed.

Anakin asked "What did you say."

Luke sighed and started to say something when the voice of a Noghri said "Lady Vader." making everyone look to where the creature stood bowing to Leia."

Leia said "Yes."

The Noghri said "A message from 2nd son of Lady Vader. Centerpoint station is now operational."

Leia said "Good, send word to him that the Enforcer will send 2 legion of Mandalorians to secure the station. Once that happens return to the Jedi academy."

The Noghri said "Yes Lady Vader." as he ran back on board the Falcon.

Kenobi said "Interesting species. I am not familiar with them but why do they call you Lady Vader."

Leia sighed and said Luke, why don't you handle this. I'm not sure I can have the strength to tell what is about to happen."

Luke nods and said "May we go somewhere more private to talk."

Kenobi said "Yes, the briefing room."

Luke nods and said "R2, 3P0, come on."

A mechanical voice of C3PO said "Right away master Luke." as both Anakin and Kenobi were wide eyed seeing the 2 droids come down the ramp.

Both looked at each other and Anakin said "3p0, that you."

3p0 looked at him and said "By the maker, it is really you creator."

R2 started to beep and Anakin listened and went wide eyed and his eyes then darted to Luke and Leia and Luke said "I believe you might want to lead the way to a place we can sit. There is a lot to discuss."

Anakin nods and said in a quite voice "Follow me." making Kenobi look at him questionably as they began to lead the group toward the briefing room.

Once they entered Kenobi said "So what is it you wish to speak to us about and who are you really."

Luke said "I guess I should start off with where we came from. I am sure you already know you have no information on any of our ships before today. The reason for this is they have not been created yet and won't be for several years from now. I am the son of Anakin Skywalker and Padame Skywalker." making Kenobi look at Anakin who was looking at Luke and then at Leia and said "She's your twin sister."

Leia said "Yes."

Anakin closed his eyes and Kenobi frowned a moment and said "I see.....so I take it that you and this fleet came from the future then is what you are trying to say."

Luke said "Yes. In order to save our future from the threat that comes we had to stop the events that happened today because it was this event that started my father's fall to the dark side of the Force and the nearly total destruction of the Jedi order. After this event the only known Jedi who I am aware of surviving the Jedi Holocaust is you Ben and Master Yoda. I am sure you both have felt the dark presence on the Executor. He is what you would have become had you and Kenobi actually went to save the Chancellor today because the Chancellor is Darth Sidious." making both men wide eyed.

Anakin said "That's not possible." as he jumped to his feet."

Luke said "It is. We have proof. The Naboo war, the clone army, the battle at Geonosis, all those events were setups to gain him control of the Republic so he could make his Empire so he could have the Jedi destroyed. If you don't believe me get any of your clone trooper and ask what is order 66. Him and any clone who hears it will kill you to keep it quite until the actual order is given at which time they will turn and kill every Jedi."

Anakin was standing there shocked and Kenobi was watching things silently and he said "This is most disturbing."

Leia said "Yes. And as much as I hate to say it the Jedi order and the fall of the Old Republic is not why we came here for. You see over the next 30 years the Empire that would rule the empire through fear and terror. A rebel Alliance of those who opposed the empire would be formed and eventually we would defeat the Empire and Luke here had to face Vader but he was able to redeem him in time for him to kill the Emperor. In a little over 40 years from now a race that call themselves the Vong will come from outside the outer rim and they were able to bring the new republic to our knees. They hate all technology and destroy it and sacrifice people for their religious beliefs. Luckily we were able to stop them in the end but then 25 years later another enemy came from outside the outer rim who call themselves the Obsolete. This is like the dark side of the Vong. They view life as an abomination and they capture all species and turn them into creatures similar to your general grievous. Machines with the minds of a living creature. Ben Skywalker, the son of Luke and Mara here in order to defeat them discovered an ancient weapon and used it on the Obsolete without fully understanding what it was.

After he used it he discovered it sent things to different points in time. He had accidenlty sent them back in time one year and then the Obsolete had 2 fleets that they used to quickly destroy everything even faster then before. Realizing his mistake he sent them back to before the Vong first appeared and contacted the new republic and the new Jedi order. He proved to us his identity and we lead an attack on them and tried to destroy the combine fleet of the 2 fleets from the future but for every 1 we took out they took out 30. Realizing we were doomed when the Vong showed up when not only did we have the Obsolete taking us on one side and the Vong on the other and we were in the middle. Since there was hope we could still defeat the Vong Luke used the weapon that Ben had gave him before he was killed and we took a strike force to the past to points where we could gain the upper hand and weaken them. Even with our enemies at the times helps. Unfortunately we only got them back down to about 1 fleet again in all those jumping. They will be arriving here in 6 months. This is the last point we know of where there is a massive space fleet that could help take on the enemy fleet. Our plan was in order to get you to help us we would give you everything we know of the Emperor and we gain control of the Confederacy army so that way hopefully the Alliance, Empire, Republic, and Confederacy armies can destroy the Obsolete. If we fail the weapon does not have enough power to send them anywhere else and they will quickly conquer the entire Galaxy."

Anakin frowned as he looked at Kenobi who frowned as well and said "This is disturbing......We must inform the Jedi council and stop the Chancellor if you are telling the truth."

The door to the briefing room opened up and storm troopers marched in and one stepped forward and said "The Chancellor will no longer be a problem." as he stepped aside and a slab of Carbonite was pushed in of the Emperor.

Han sweat dropped and said "A little unoriginal Fett."

Fett said "It's Mandalore now Solo. I have sent a message to all in system clones and given them my fathers secret code to delete order 66 but the rest of the clone armies will have to be given the same command."

Luke asked "Did you have any trouble capturing him."

Fett said "We are professionals Skywalker. You are the only bounty I was never able to collect. Take comfort my employers died before I did."

Luke nods and said "So.....who wants to tell Yoda."

Luke, Anakin, and Kenobi all paled and they all turned to Leia and she said "Let's let Vader do it."


	2. Chapter 2

The atmosphere inside the great hall of the Jedi temple was thick with tensions. On one side Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Tiin Saesee, Master Shaak Ti stood with several jedi knights and Padawans behind them and on another side stood Luke, Leia, Han, Mara, and Vader. In the middle of the 2 groups stood Anakin Skywalker and Master Kenobi. The room was silent besides the sound of Vaders breathing which unnerved many of the Jedi Knights and the Padawans.

Yoda got off his hover chair and began to walk forward until he stood in front of Kenobi and Anakin and he looked at Anakin and then at Vader and then turned and slapped his cane across the knees of Kenobi making him welp as he jump back and Yoda said "Told you, I did, too old, he was."

Kenobi said "Yes Master Yoda, you did...but.."

Yoda said "Be silent, you will. Listen I will, to them now, I will hear." as he walked forward and stood in front of the group from the future and he stopped in front of Luke and said "Grand Master, you are, I can tell, tell us, why you here, you will."

Luke said "It's good to see you again Master Yoda. I am Luke Skywalker." causing nearly every eye in the room to goto Anakin.

Yoda said "Know this I do, Twin, she is." as he pointed his cane to Leia.

Luke nods and said "Yes master."

Yoda nods and said "Learn much, you have, since the caves, you did. Bring balance you did. Force show me, future it did. Much suffering, there was."

Vader said "**You knew." **with barely controlled anger.

Yoda looked at Vader and said "Over 800 years, force I have serve. Seen many things, I have. Your fall, I knew before I met you, I did. Fall of old and rise of new, I foresaw. Twilight is upon us, it is, become one with the force, jedi will become. Become old, we have. Fall we must, for night to come, dawn shall come again, it will." as he turned to look at Luke and said "Last you were, restored order you did. Many jedi rose from you, they did. Why change future, you do."

Luke started to say something when nearly every jedi in the temple turned their eyes toward the archway where an X-wing flew through the pillars sideways through the door with only an inch from hitting the floor, walls, or ceiling as the X-wing turned verticle and came to a hover in mid air.

Anakin said "Woah, what a pilot."

Ben said "What a Jedi. There was no room for error in that. Only someone strong in the force could have done that."

Luke frowned and said "I will be having a talk with my niece about hotshot flying Leia."

Han said "A, she's a skywalker and a Solo Luke, and B. Remember beggers canyon back on Tattooine."

Luke frowned as Jaina jumped out of the X-wing and screamed "Keep it running in hover mode R9, I'll only be a second." as she ran over to where Luke was and Luke said "You are suppose to be on your way to start rebuilding the Jedi accademy on Yavin 4 Jaina, what are you doing here."

Jaina said "Sorry Uncle but Master Corren sent me a message to relay to you. Said it was very important" as she pulled a holodisk and activated it before throwing it on the floor.

A hologram appeared of Corran Horn appeared and he said "Luke, I have successfully made it to the Valley of the Jedi and have spoken with the force here about what they know about the Obsolete. A Jedi Master named Qui-gon Jin has approached me and informed me that he has had a run in with the Obsolete before and was contacted by the spirit of an ancient Jedi named Revan who discovered who the Obsolete trully are. Turns out the True Sith race discovered they were about to become extinct and tried to find a way to extend their lives and created a weapon that draws the mediclorians themselves out of living beings robbing them off the force all together and adding to the life span of the Sith. Only one Sith actually used the weapon though and from what I heard it sounds like he used it on the Vong to keep his life going. He was forced to flee by the other Sith who feared he was going to use the weapon on them and he was forced to flee from the known galaxy. The Obsolete are actually only slaves that capture people for him to extract more Mediclorians from people and after they have been robbed of their Mediclorians they are put into the machines to become more slaves to get this guy more people to such dry. Qui-gon told me he discovered a Holocron that told the location of a weapon the Sith used against the one who used the mediclorian drainer. He told me he hid the Holocron where only his first Padawan would be able to find it. If we could find the weapon the Sith used against this guy we could stop him and not have to sacrifice so many lives in fighting the Obsolete but we would also have to find him. Good luck buddy and I hope you don't get the hell beat out of you by Yoda from the horror stories you told me about him. I'm heading to Koriban to see if I can find anything there. Corran out." as the Hologram faded.

Luke frowned and said "Hmm...it's strange."

Mace said "What's strange."

Luke looked up and said "Oh sorry...I was saying it's strange that the information on the Obsolete was some of the information that was destroyed when a dark Jedi had tried to absorb the force in the Valley of the Jedi. Before we came back here I had Corran go there and check with the force and see if they had any useful information but nobody was able to contact him but now we have come here and he was able to get the info that could have aided us at least some...You wouldn't happen to know who this Master Qui-gon Jin first padawan was, do you."

Vader said "**Dooku. I will have the answers before the end of the day." **as he began to turn and leave

Luke said "Father, Stop." causing Vader to stop moving toward the door.

Vader asked "**What is it, my son**."

Luke said "We need him alive and willing to help us to find this Holocron. Your not...how do I put it delicately."

Leia said "Full rounds of torture, drugs, and mind probing before having me watch as the Deathstar blew up Alderan."

Han said "Electricutions, torture, and carbonite freezing before selling me to a Hutt."

Mara said "choaking them to the brink of death before snapping their necks.....what, I was always smart enough to stay on his good side and that means on the other side of the galaxy."

Vader said "**I find you lack of Faith...disturbing."**

Luke said "I refused to join the darkside of the force and you cut off my hand, took me before the emperor, forced me to a dual to the death and after I returned the favor and cut off your hand stood there as I was nearly electricuted to death by the emperor. That's after all the times you tried to blow me up and sent bounty hunters after me with the highest price of anyone in the last 300 years on my head."

Vader breathing was heard and Anakin said "What the hell happened to me to make me fall _THAT _much."

Vader turned and said "**Windu decided executing the Chancelor was a better option then arresting him forcing me to chose between saving Padme life by following the laws we have served under or letting her die by breaking the laws and killing the Chancelor without a trial. Then Obiwan cut off my good arm and both my legs and left me for dead into the lava fields of Mufastar after making me believe that Padme betrayed me resulting in her death. Obiwan and Yoda then hid my children from me for nearly 20 years making me believe they had died....When I had nothing left to live for because the Jedi were consider criminals for treason by breaking the laws of the senate and then taking from me my wife and children, all I had left was serving the Emperor as his enforcer to bring peace to the galaxy by destroying all those who opposed the empire."**

Anakin frowned and said "I see....." as he became deep in thought before he yelped as Yoda wacked his knees.

Yoda said "Upset, you be, later, you will. Fix mistake, you must."

Anakin asked "What mistake." as he rubbed his knees.

Yoda said "Bring order you must. New order we must become. Grand master, your son be. Fall, you must not. Peace, must we bring. Fix mistake you must."

Anakin blinked and said "Your telling me that I can have my wife and children...what of the code."

Slap, slap, Yoda cane across his knees again.

Yoda said "Old order must fall, New order must rise. Will of force it is. Grand Master have wife, he does. New order allows family, it will. Go."

Mace said "Master Yoda, are you sure."

Yoda held up his cane and Mace jumped back and said "As you wish master."

Yoda laughed as he marched away and Jaina asked "So...who was the toad."


End file.
